2011-07-20
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Scott Edgar, Geraldine Quinn, Peter Helliar, Courtney Taylor-Taylor, Guests: Scott Edgar, Geraldine Quinn, Peter Helliar, Courtney Taylor-Taylor Official description Episode Eleven (20/07/2011) This week our special guests on Spicks and Specks are The Dandy Warhols' frontman Courtney Taylor Taylor, the hilarious Pete Helliar, rock comedy diva Geraldine Quinn and Tripod's Scott Edgar. Myf's Team Courtney Taylor Taylor is best known as front man of THE DANDY WARHOLS which first garnered international attention in 1997 with the world's catchiest anti-heroin song, "Not If You Were The Last Junkie On Earth." However it was their brilliant third album 'Thirteen-tales-from-urban-bohemia' which featured "Bohemian Like You" that catapulted them into the stratosphere, "We Used to Be Friends" Alternative Press called it "a scattershot bagful of wild rides and demented ditties and an album of maniacal depth and vision" whilst MTV described it as "a real piece of art, with an unmistakably original sound and incisive storytelling." With a regular stream of releases following, THE DANDY WARHOLS have continued to assert their status as one of the world's most forward thinking and relevant bands. Pete Helliar first came to the nation's attention as a cast member of Rove an integral part of the Logie Award winning variety show until the show wound up at the end of 2009 after an historic ten years on Australian TV. He then moved to footy panel show Before the Game where Pete created Bryan Strauchan, Collingwood rookie and footy superstar in the making. Strauchanie created an AFL sensation picking up the codes' Personality of the Year Award, even getting his own car in the Grand Final Parade. All the while Pete has been working as a stand up, touring to sold out houses in Australia and New Zealand as well as hosting his own radio shows for Triple M and 2Day-FM, as well as hosting his own ABC show The Trophy Room. Alan's Team Geraldine Quinn is an international musical comedian who has sung with Paul Kelly at The Spiegeltent, serenaded Hamish Blake on national television and been inducted into the Who's Who of Australian Women. A self-taught musician, in the first year of her career Quinn performed at the Adelaide Cabaret Festival and her variety show The Butterfly Affair sold out on her return from her Edinburgh Fringe debut, where she was chosen for the David Letterman Showcase and became a regular of Mervyn Stutter's Pick of Fringe. Soon after she produced her EP A Quick One and the live album Scream 'Jarvis Cocker' When You're Losing. Geraldine regularly earns 4-5 star reviews internationally and sells out shows in Adelaide Fringe, Melbourne Comedy Festival, Adelaide Cabaret Festival and Edinburgh Fringe. Here most recent show, You're the Voice: Songs for the Ordinary by an Anthemaniac earned her the Golden Gibbo Award at this year's Melbourne International Comedy Festival. Dungeon master Scott Edgar is best known as a member of prolific comedy act Tripod. The group have been making funny songs for television, radio, CD's and countless live shows for over a decade now. Scott (Scod) is the geeky one with the guitar and glasses, and enjoys playing Dungeons and Dragons with his mates, playing piano and reading comic books. His new band The Universe represents an opportunity for Scod to showcase the less joke-ridden aspects of his songwriting. Scod grew up listening to Nat King Cole, Simon and Garfunkel and They Might be Giants. So you do the math. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes